The moments that really matter
by memelovescaps
Summary: Sue and Will FRIENDSHIP. Sue's siter has just passed away, and she feels devastated. But who will come and help her in these dark and difficult moments? A person she'd never expected.  MY FIRST FIC IN ENGLISH, be kind please :P


****Fic written after watching the episode "Funeral". It hasn't been corrected, so sorry if there are mistakes. And thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>Will had always thought that he would never see that. He knew Sue loved her sister and he also knew that she was a loving and charming person, but just with people who she appreciated, like Jeannie. He obviously knew Sue would be affected by his beloved sister's death. But he hadn't realized how huge her pain was until she took his hand while the Glee kids were singing Jeannie's favorite song. He couldn't do anything else but hugging her to show that he was there, she was not alone.<p>

When Will came back from saying goodbye to the Glee kids at the door of the church, Sue was still sitting on the first bench. She was alone, not even the priest was there, neither Jeanie's coffin.

"Sue, what are you doing still here?" asked Will while he was approaching her, very surprised that she was not with her sister while she was being buried. When he was right in front of her he knelt down, leaning his hands in Sue's legs to keep balance.

"I… I couldn't go… I can't say goodbye to Jeanie" answered her, trying not to cry and to stay strong. But she had already cried, and her eyes filled with more tears as Will tried to calm her down, caressing her legs. He couldn't stand the sight of Sue, the strong and proud coach of the Cheerios, so defeated.

"Come, I will drive you home" whispered he, getting up and holding out his hand to her. Sue looked up to him; he was staring at her with a smile painted on his lips and a look of comprehension in his eyes. She accepted the hand she was offered, and started to walk with Will by her side to the church's door. Will didn't let Sue's hand until they were in front of his car.

They both entered Will's car. They neither talk through their way to Sue's home, nor did when Will parked the car and both came into the building.

"Sit on the sofa, I'll prepare you a tea, it'll come in handy" said Will while he was guiding her to the sofa. She did what Will said, while he was trying to find a cup, tea leafs and the kettle. When he found everything, he brewed the tea and in a twinkling of an eye he was back with Sue, aiding her to drink the tea, since her hands were shaking. She wasn't shedding tears nor sobbing anymore, but Will assumed that she wouldn't ask for help even though she obviously needed desperately. He left the cup of tea on the coffee table and approached her; until he was so close his knees were touching hers.

"Sue" said he, caressing her hair and placing it behind her ears "I know you're hurt…"

"Don't you dare to tell me I have to go on… not today" interrupted she, trying to move away from him. At first she seemed angry and bothered, but then she whispered, as if she was too tired even to talk.

"No, not today" said Will, not allowing her to move from the sofa and taking her hand, gently stroking it "I know you're hurt, and it's fair to feel this way… just let it flow. Don't try to hide it. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Sue looked at Will; he was still caressing her hand so gently she barely was noticing, although pleasant tickles were being spread throughout her body. She then realized there was no need to continue hiding her pain, and tears started to fill her eyes again, although this time she didn't try to stop them. Will urged her to come closer and he took her gently in his arms, leaving her to feel his heartbeat while he whispered endearments to calm her down. His hand was painting imaginary circles on her back, and a few moments later she sighed deeply and stopped crying.

However, Will didn't allow her to move away. He sat more comfortably on the sofa, Sue's head leaning on his shoulder while he still caressed her hair and back.

"Better?" asked a few moments later, she nodded.

"Will… I…" Sue tried to talk, but something was stopping her. However, feeling Will's hands still playing with her hair absentmindedly gave her confidence enough to ask for it "I know I'm usually a strong person and I don't need anyone… but… would you mind staying… tonight?" Will was surprised; he didn't expect her asking such a thing, although inside he was glad she was capable of it.

"Don't worry" answered him quickly with a smile on his face "I'm staying". The smile became bigger when he noticed the sigh of relief she gave.

After a few minutes she stood up from the sofa and went to her bedroom, while Will turned on the TV. When Sue came back she was already wearing her pajamas, although Will had to look twice to realize they were pajamas and not another sport suit like the ones she usually wore, but just in a different color.

Will noticed she had rings under her eyes, he supposed she hadn't slept well those days. He stood up and guided Sue back to her dormitory, in complete silence. She was completely submissive and let Will guide her; however she stopped suddenly near the bed, looking at it with fear in her eyes. He sighed, assuming that she was afraid of nightmares and the memory of her dead sister, so with a few steps he was in front of Sue's bed and moving away blankets and sheets, he looked at her.

"I know you're afraid, Sue" said he, knowing what Sue was about to say "but you have nothing to fear, I'm here and I won't let nightmares to enter your sleep tonight. I promise".

Sue, who had been staring at her bed as if it could talk, looked at him. He held out his hand, like in the church, and she accepted. Will was really worried, Sue never did what people wanted or even encouraged her to do, she always did what she wanted and never listened to other people's opinions. But at that point she was so broken, so tired of pretending, that she was holding on the first person that was there for her. And that person was Will, as strange and surprising as it may seem. They had always had their arguments, Sue hated Will and Will didn't hate Sue but he didn't like her either. And in spite of all this, there he was, in front of Sue and whispering nice words to try and convince her to go to bed.

When he finally got her to go to bed, he took a chair that was near him and put it as close as he could to the bed. Then, he gently took Sue's hand and with the other he caressed her forehead, whispering and hissing softly. As Sue was falling asleep, Will was leaving his thought to let in his mind. He didn't think it would arrive a day when he would have to help Sue, but that day had arrived, and honestly he was glad to be useful and capable of helping her. He was worried, though. Sue had always said that he didn't like him, and she only admired him because she thought he was a good teacher after all. "_God, Sue, you must've felt so lonely…_" thought Will when he realized that she had relied on a person she apparently hated. Furthermore, there was something else that worried him: he had seen Sue angry, disappointed, happy, impotent and sad. But he had never seen her totally broken. He felt pretty distressed when he saw her cry, but as soon as he saw her tears he knew he had to do something for her.

So there he was, in Sue's home. He sighed again as he watched her sleeping, a soft smile appearing on her lips. He knew it would take some time for Sue to get used to to the idea of her sister having passed away, however he promised himself that, no matter what Sue said or did, he would be by her side. She needed someone to rely on, and he would definitely be there.

After a while he stood up from the chair and stretched himself, his back was starting to hurt for the uncomfortable position he was in. He went to the loo and washed his face with cold water, he had to be awake in case Sue had nightmares.

However, while he was in the toilet, he heard a scream. He opened the door and rushed to Sue's dormitory with his face still damp. When he arrived she was sitting on the bed, breathing and her heart beating really fast, and looking around the room, the panic dyed in her eyes. Will approached the bed quickly and sat on it, beside her. She was trembling.

"Shh, Sue, it's me" whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders and trying to establish eye contact to calm her down "it's me, Will. Don't worry, I'm here… calm down…"

The next thing that happened left Will completely astonished. Sue flung herself into Will's chest and seized his shirt so tight that her knuckles were white. The Glee teacher couldn't react for a few moments, but then he hugged her closely, caressing her hair and back.

"Shhh it's OK…" he started whispering endearments and cradling her. He sometimes felt like the Sue he had in his arms was not the Sue he knew, but a frightened and inconsolable little girl. However he understood the pain of a great loss and without a doubt Jeanie's death was a big loss for Sue.

Will left his thoughts aside when he realized that Sue wasn't calming down. He tried to separate her from his body, but she was holding so tight that he couldn't. He then lied down on the bed, still hugging Sue, who was hiding her face in the pleats of Will's shirt.

He held her tighter and left Sue's arm to pose on his tummy, while he was caressing her hair. It seemed that this position worked, because Sue's breathing was slowing down, as well as her trembles. He started kissing Sue's forehead softly, so softly in fact that she didn't even knew whether he was kissing or just resting his lips there.

When Will thought she was calmed enough to continue sleeping he tried to leave the bed, but he couldn't.

"Stay with me" whispered Sue, almost begging "please, William… please."

Will was tempted to say no, because that was not what friends were supposed to do. Sleep with Sue? No way! However, he had no heart to refuse it, watching the plea in her eyes. He nodded and then Sue moved to the right, leaving space in the bed for another person. Will took away his shirt, shoes and belt, just leaving the trousers and a T-shirt. Then he slipped away under the blankets, and when he was comfortable enough he looked at his right. He smiled and raised his arm while Sue came close to Will, resting her head on his chest.

"Good night, Sue" whispered Will while kissing again her forehead.

"Good night, Will" answered back Sue.

Sue opened her eyes in the middle of the night, with her heart beating really fast. But strangely, something had been calming her down during her sleep, though she hadn't realized. Now that she was awake, she could perfectly notice the heat of a human body next to hers and the sound of someone else's breathing. She looked to her left and there it was the handsomest man one could possibly imagine, with a blonde curly hair, now without that hair gel so hated by Sue; and sleeping unaware of anything else. Will Shuester was sleeping next to her. Sue smiled almost imperceptibly while she stared at the man who she was sharing the bed with, but she couldn't stare at him forever. She moved out the blankets and got up; urgently needing a visit to the toilet.

When she came back, she stopped at the door of her dormitory and smiled at the view she got. Will, who up to then had been sleeping face upward, was now sleeping on his side, with an arm laid on the mattress. Sue approached the bed and lay on the bed, covering herself with the blankets, and tried to stay face upward, but found out that position was uncomfortable. She then changed it, lying on her side, face-to-face with Will. And it was that moment when she realized that he was indeed sleeping with William Shuester. She had been so narrow-minded and concentrated on her pain, knowing that she needed someone who comforted her no matter who that person was, that she hadn't been paying attention to the things that were happening around. Things like Will taking care of her, offering himself to stay with her at that tough moment, or now, sleeping with her. And not with a sexual purpose, though she could perfectly see that Will was a very sexy and handsome man. No, they were sleeping together by a bond of friendship and affection. Will hadn't known Jeanie, he just knew she was Sue's sister and that she had Down syndrome. And still he was there, with her, because he knew she was devastated. Because he cared.

However, Sue was now aware of the fact that he was sleeping with Will, and that fact didn't calm her down, rather the opposite. She had in her bed a man every woman would desire, and that thought tensed her. Until inexplicably, because Will seemed completely asleep, the arm he had had tucked in by his chest travelled to Sue's waist. He move a little bit closer to her until his breathing could caress Sue's face, his arm resting on her waist and making her feel completely safe; the last traces of tension leaving her. In that position, feeling relaxed and safe, she closed her eyes again, willing to sleep a few hours more.

Will opened his eyes a little bit disorientated, though he knew he was not in his bedroom. He looked around and when he saw the huge amount of trophies, he knew he was in Sue's bedroom. And then he remembered everything that had happened the day before. He then realized that Sue wasn't in bed, and when he was about to get up, she saw her standing by the window, looking at it. He didn't see her face but he was sure she was cold, because she was hugging herself, and usually the temperature at that early time and season was not very pleasant.

He got up and took a little blanket, approaching her with small and slow steps. He didn't know whether she knew he was awake or not, so concentrated she seemed in her thoughts, and he didn't want to scare her. When he was right behind her he gently put the blanket around her shoulders, while he hugged her from behind.

"I assume you're cold" said so softly she barely heard. He was so close Sue's back was resting on Will's chest, and his face was on her shoulder. "good morning". He brought nearer his face and kissed her in her cheek, very gently. Then, as softly as silk he caressed Sue's nose with his own nose, with a smile on his lips. Sue didn't say a word, but she was also smiling.

"I'm going to cook breakfast" said he after a while of silence between them. When he went away to the kitchen she turned around and watched the door where Will had just passed. She still felt the tickly feeling on her cheek and nose, and she also felt the heat that Will's body gave off. And she sighed, closing her eyes, feeling for the first time in a long time, happy.

"Thank you, Will."


End file.
